Drive Me Crazy
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Marlene McKinnon's boyfriend Sirius Black leaves her for Remus Lupin she and James Potter make up a crazy harebrained scheme to Sirius, and James's ex jealous. But will they end up falling in love along the way? Or will they end up with their exes yet again? Based off the movie Drive Me Crazy.


**Hey everyone. This chapter brought to you by Galleons Club, and Hogwarts Olympics on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Galleons Club - (food) fish and chips**

**Hogwarts Olympics - Skateboarding, Gold - include a very rare pairing (under 40 fics after pairing option is clicked), prompt 3 (character) Sirius Black, warning for mentions of cheating on significant other.**

**Word count without Author's Note is 807 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Drive Me Crazy.**

James Potter sits across from the petite blonde girl watching her eat her fish and chips and, not for the first time that night curses his best friend for breaking her heart. He hands Marlene McKinnon a napkin as she continues to talk but he doesn't really hear a word she says. He's so focused on her.

All he can hear is the sound of yelling from earlier. The raised voices making his heart break all the more.

"You'd rather hang around with Remus Lupin all day than take your girlfriend to Hogsmeade for the date you promised her," Marlene had yelled at Sirius. She'd always been semi-jealous of Remus and Sirius's closeness.

"Mar, you need to relax," Sirius had replied folding his arms over his chest. "What do you think is going to happen between me and one of my best mates?"

"Are you serious?" Marlene's voice had raised considerably. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at…."

"It's none of your business the way I look at anyone, Marlene. What's your problem today?" He'd then proceeded to say the dumbest thing ever said to a woman. "Is it that time of the month, babe?"

Marlene had sputtered angrily turning a shade of red that was quite alarming and should have alerted Sirius that he should shut up. She got up in Sirius's face. "What did you just say?"

At this point Remus had been trying to get Sirius away from Marlene but Sirius wasn't having any of it. He pulled his arm out Remus's grasp and folded his arms over his chest looking at Marlene with his signature smirk.

"You heard me, babe. Are you on the rag?"

"That was uncalled for, Sirius," Remus had told Sirius looking frantically between Marlene and Sirius a slight blush coloring his cheeks. As though both he and Sirius actually were hiding something from Marlene.

"Was it?" Sirius lowered his voice and whispered something to Remus, which caused the other boy's cheeks to flame up again. "I think we need to talk in private Marlene."

James remembers watching Sirius lead Marlene off towards one the spots he's caught Sirius and Remus making out when everyone else goes up to bed at night. It didn't take long for Marlene to return in tears. Remus had gone to comfort her but she just glared at the helpful boy who stood next to a shocked Peter Pettigrew. It was then that James had invited her to come to The Three Broomsticks with him. She obviously needed to vent to someone about what had just happened.

"So he tells me as soon we get to some place private that he's seeing someone else," she spits out venomously stabbing a potatoe on her plate with her fork.

"H-h-he was?" James asked knowing that he'd caught Sirius practically on top of Remus a couple of times. He didn't know they were dating though.

Marlene nodded. "He is," she sighed. "So, of course, being me, I couldn't leave it alone. I had to ask who he was seeing on the side. And do you know who said he was seeing on the side? Do you?"

James shook his head.

"Remus bloody Lupin." She laughs bitterly as she shakes her head cutting a piece of the steak and kidney pie in front of her. "Apparently they've been messing around for months now and Remus wouldn't continue on until they were properly dating." She looks over towards the door a scowl crossing her face. "Do you believe the nerve of them to come here knowing full well that I would be here?"

"Mar," James doesn't know what to say, but he does know how she feels, "I don't think they…."

"I mean we haven't even been broken up for more than a few hours now," she cries. "And he's already parading his new toy around Hogsmeade. How fair is that to me?"

James laces his fingers through Marlene's as he sees Lily walk in after Sirius and Remus. Of course, she's brought along MacMillian. It was then that an idea flashed James's brain.

"I've got an idea, babe," he says with a small smile. "But I can't tell you the whole plan here." At her confused look he continued. "How would you like a boyfriend to make Sirius jealous?"

A smile forms on Marlene's as she finishes off her meal. "I would like that very much, honey," she says loud enough for both Sirius and Lily who are nearby to hear. She slips her hand in James's as he leads her out of The Three Broomsticks and into the unknown.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Drive Me Crazy.**


End file.
